Move Your Body
by Violet Shadow Kurayami
Summary: this is a requested song fic kurama/kagome move you body by eiffle 65


Shadow Kurayami: Okay this is a request

Kagome/Kurama

Move your Body by Eiffel 65

* * *

Kagome was at school fighting in kendo class, what was an all boys class till she joined. She was always a step ahead of them observing their moves so she would know what move to make.

_~work your mind mind  
work your body move your mind  
move your mind mind  
work your body body  
work your mind mind  
work your body move your mind  
move your mind mind  
work your body move your~_

Kurama was the sempai to that class, he would help out the under classmen and under classwoman hin his group. Kurama had been the lucky one to get Kagome, The Dancing Serpent, she had gotten that name from being quick like a snake and as graceful as a dancer. The guys in his group were unfortunatly as advanced as her.

The boys all flirted with Kagome in hopes of the "Dancing Serpent" teaching them her moves behind closed doors, if you catch the drift. Kurama watched as she helped her friend Jakotsu with his speed.

_~move your body,  
every everybody.  
move your body,  
come on now everybody.  
move your body, move your body.  
everybody come on now everybody.~_

The guys watched Kagome and Jakotsu and they copied her moves, some were off balance, while others coulden't even hold the kendo sword right. Kurama chuckled the sight, it reminded him of what kids did in his younger brothers class when they were younger.

"Okay class is dismissed I'll see you here tomarrow!" the sensai called. All of the guys except Jankotsu went to the boys locker room. A few months ago quite of few complaints were made on Jankotsu so since he was gay he had transfered to the girls locker room where he met Kagome.

_move your body,  
every everybody.  
move your body,  
come on now everybody.  
move your body, move your body.  
everybody come on now everybody.~ _  
Kurama was running to an area where Koenma had sent him and the others to kill some youkai. When the guys go to the area there were some people already fighting. The other group was fighting 4 serpent youkai, 2 ogers, and 5 spider youkai. 3 of the serpents were B- class, the ogers and spiders C-class, and the largest serpent was a S-class.

There were 2 women both in demon slaying outfits. The taller woman had coral pink armor while the shorter woman had sliver armor. There were also 2 men, the shortest man was wearing a white and blue mens kimono he has sliver armor and a red sash, he was holing a huge halabard which he calls "Banryuu".The man had his long hair in a brade and he had a purple diamond shaped star on his The next man was wearing a light magneta womans kimono with green leaves on it he had larde blade whick held many thinner blades the same shape helping it shoot out like a snake, he had a light blue streak leading from each eye to his chin.

_you want to move the world,  
start with your body.  
yo, come on you gotta  
start with something.  
if you wanna move your mind,~_  
The yu yu gang watched the group kill the youkai. Then something hit Kurama he knew them, the group was Kagome Higurashi, Sango Higurashi her adopted sister, Bankotsu Shichinintai, and his younger brother Jankotsu Shichinintai. "Kagome? Jakotsu?" Kurama questioned. "Kurama- sempai?" the 2 questioned.  
The two kept moving their bodies while they fought the S-classed snake.

_~just move your body.  
move your mind, move your mind,  
it's gonna cost you nothing.  
you want to move someone,  
start with your body.  
yo come on and try ro move somebody.  
if you wanna move alone,  
then everybody willmove  
along with you~_

Kagome and Jakotsu were graceful moving their bodies like serpents. The only difference between the movements of the 2 were that Kagome's looked like a dance while Jakotsu's looked like swift attacks from the blade mostly.

_~[chorus x2] _

_move your body,  
every everybody.  
move your body,  
come on now everybody.  
move your body, move your body.  
everybody come on now everybody~_

The yu yu gang except went to talk to the group except for Kurama, he grabbed Kagome's hand and lead her into the forest to talk to her.  
"I want you to show me how much of the 'Dancing Serpent' you are Kagome." Kurama whispered in Kagome's ear before jumping back holding onto a sword he made from vines. "Gladly." Kagome said smirking before jumping at him with her blade foward.

_~it's gonna cost you nothing.  
you want to move someone,  
start with your body.  
yo come on and try ro move somebody.  
if you wanna move alone,  
then everybody will move  
along with you.~  
_ The 2 had locked blades time and time again. You would think that they were evenly matched wouldn't you, well your wrong. Kagome twisted her arm making Kurama lose his grip on his sword, she knocked him to the ground and got ontop of him straddling his hips with her blade at his throat. "I win."Kagome whispered into Kurama's ear

_~[chorus x2] _

_move your body,  
every everybody.  
move your body,  
come on now everybody.  
move your body, move your body.  
everybody come on now everybody~_

"Oh? And what do you win?" Kurama teased. "This." Kagome said throwing her sword aside pressing her lips to his. When they pulled away Kurama whispered, "And to think this only happened because i wanted you to move your body." Then he pulled her into another kiss.

* * *

Shadow Kurayami: Okay here im my requested songfic. Heres to you Passing-Glance!


End file.
